The present invention relates to a composite wrench-deck plate tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite tool which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, which is particularly suited for use on boats and in which the wrench section can be adjusted to fit a wide-dimensional range of workpieces.
Wrenches which utilize two cylindrical pins to engage corresponding female holes or flanges on nautical fittings, flange unions, bungs and the like and to impart a torsional force on the workpiece to perform screwing and unscrewing operations have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 673,056 issued to Jacobs shows a wrench of this type. There have also been described wrenches of this type in which one of the two pins can be moved with respect to the other as to permit the wrench to be utilized on workpieces of various dimensions. For example, wrenches of this general description are shown in the following U.S. patents:
D. S. Miller, Jr. --U.S. Pat. No. 761,523; G. C. Brown--U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,202; PA1 W. Meyer--U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,705; E. O. Skarke--U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,784; PA1 C. A. Burns--U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,954; B. Stoecker--U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,981.
One problem with adjustable tools of this type is making them strong enough to withstand the substantial torsional loads which must be applied to a workpiece while, at the same time, reducing the weight of the tool so that it will float if it is dropped into the water. Of course, a relatively simple tool, such as this must be of relatively low cost.
It is also important to facilitate the adjustment of the pins so that the tool can easily accommodate workpieces of different sizes. Many of the prior art devices lock the pins in position with a nut or other similar device so that a wrench is required to adjust the spacing between the pins. This is undesirable in that a second tool is required to adjust the pin spacing.